


Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last, Begun

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley takes what she needs.Not even remotely real.





	Our Passion Play Has Now, At Last, Begun

Anton is aware he’s being watched. She has been watching him for days now and yet... he can’t ignore her this time. The pro dance has been scripted and he smiles when she is lead across to him, dipping a low, playful, bow.

“M’lady...”

She laughs, her dark eyes sparkling as she does so, and he finds himself smitten all over again. Shirley has long been someone he had interest in, but she is usually far more sultry and teasing, like this she is radiant. 

They dance and he finds that they rub together just enough that he is tingling as she steps away. The dance begins again and again, they run the routine until the judges feel confident and he smiles as, finally, they are freed.

“Can I walk you back?”

She agrees and he smiles, letting her lead him away. 

By the time they are in her room, and he doesn’t know who suggested that, it is clear neither of them is able to control their lust for one another anymore. He moves first, capturing her lips in an almost bruising kiss, laying claim even as he lets her strip him of clothing, his own hands moving to free her at the same time. 

They meet as one, his body pressing easily against hers, his cock slipping inside her in a way that draws ragged moans from them both. He swears he can feel her clench around him and smiles, kissing her again. Her breasts are rubbing at his chest and she is clearly already close. He knows now that he will do whatever it takes to please her. 

She curls a leg around him, drawing him still deeper until she cries out, letting her release bring her to a shuddering halt, his own following moments later. They stand, his arms tight around her where she has slumped a little, panting into each other’s mouths. He can’t help kissing her again, smoothing tousled hair from her eyes. 

“That... could become a habit.”


End file.
